


Juste un signe

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, donc n'ayez pas peur!, mais comme je ne suis pas un monstre ça finit bien, réponse à un prompt de kylux cantina, thème: signs, un bon vieux post angsty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: 'Just give me a sign that you feel something'





	Juste un signe

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le résultat d'une autre nuit très productive où j'aurais mieux fait de dormir ahah... x) Bonne lecture!

Les nuits sont froides et solitaires à bord du _Finalizer_. En cet instant, Kylo est heureux de sentir la chaleur du corps de Hux contre lui. Même s’il sait que ça ne va pas durer – ça ne dure jamais.  Ce matin est peut-être le dernier. Alors Kylo se tait, et s’imprègne de l’odeur du général, comme tous les matins. Comme il s’y attend, le général finit par bouger, brisant leur étreinte aussi facilement qu’on brise les ailes fragiles d’un papillon. Il repousse Kylo, se lève, et Kylo le regarde se rhabiller. Ses gestes sont précis, méthodiques. Et chaque fois, c’est le cœur de Kylo qui se fissure un peu plus, lorsqu’il songe à la douceur dont Hux fait preuve quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, deux soleils incandescents perdus dans la galaxie.

Mais ce matin est peut-être le dernier. Alors Kylo trouve le courage de tendre la main. Ses doigts effleurent le bras de Hux, leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux de Hux sont comme des émeraudes. Aussi verts, aussi captivants, mais tellement, infiniment plus froids quand ils se posent sur lui. _Qu’est ce que tu veux ?_ Hux n’a pas besoin de mots. La question traverse l’air entre eux, atteint Kylo aussi sûrement qu’une lame tranchante.

\- Donne-moi juste un signe. Dis-moi que tu ressens quelque chose, murmure Kylo.

Dans ses yeux à lui, il n’y a que la tristesse. Et peut-être un peu d’espoir, dilué par les larmes qu’il n’a jamais versées.

Hux lui tourne le dos et s’en va.

 ___

Il fait nuit. Kylo lève la tête vers les étoiles. Il ne peut pas le voir d’ici. Il est trop loin. Mais il sait que le _Finalizer_ est là, quelque part. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, il imagine Hux debout sur le pont, fier et droit dans son uniforme noir. Mais le général ne pense probablement pas à lui. Il y a tellement à faire, et le temps passe trop vite. Kylo est arrivé ici quelques heures plus tôt. A l’aube, il partira combattre. Et puis il reviendra.

___                      

Il fait toujours nuit sur le _Finalizer_. Hux laisse son regard se perdre au loin, bien au-delà des fenêtres en transparacier. Il ne peut pas le voir d’ici. Il est trop loin. Mais il sait que Kylo Ren est là, quelque part. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, il revoit les doigts de Kylo sur sa peau, il revoit le désespoir dans son regard. Et dans sa tête, il entend encore Kylo qui murmure. _Donne-moi juste un signe. Dis-moi que tu ressens quelque chose._ Kylo est parti quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n’est qu’une mission comme une autre. Il y en a eu tellement. A l’aube, il partira combattre. Et s’il ne revenait pas ?

___

Un éclair bleu fend l’air à côté de lui, Kylo esquive. Tout est flou, le paysage est noyé derrière la lueur rouge de son sabre, derrière ses larmes. Ses gestes sont machinaux, mais ça lui est égal. Il pourrait mourir ici. Il pourrait mourir, si le général vit. Mais il continue de se battre. Peut-être que s’il gagne, Hux sera fier de lui ?

___

Il n’y a que le ronronnement des moteurs du Finalizer, et celui des consoles. Les officiers travaillent en silence, et Hux marche au milieu d’eux. Kylo devrait être de retour. _Dis-moi que tu ressens quelque chose._ Le général donnerait n’importe quoi pour le voir revenir. Il ressent tellement de choses, il aimerait les hurler pour aller mieux. Mais il ne peut pas. Alors il enferme ses émotions tout au fond de lui et il attend.

___

La navette replie ses ailes, se pose doucement dans le hangar. Kylo est fatigué. Son corps lui fait mal. Son cœur lui fait mal. Il est tard, et il ne veut qu’une chose : se réfugier dans le sommeil pour oublier. Il sera seul cette nuit. Pourtant il aurait tellement besoin de Hux à ses côtés. Mais Hux n’a pas le temps. Ou peut-être qu’il n’a tout simplement pas envie. Peu importe.

___

Hux court aussi vite que possible dans les longs couloirs du vaisseau. Un de ses officiers lui a annoncé la nouvelle.

___

Derrière les rangées de stormtroopers qui sont venus les escorter, Kylo le voit approcher. A en juger par l’uniforme, c’est un officier. A en juger par les flammes rousses qui couronnent sa tête, c’est le général. Son cœur se serre. Kylo sait qu’il suffira d’un mot, d’une absence, pour qu’il se brise définitivement.

___

_Tu es vivant_. Hux s’arrête juste devant Kylo. Le chevalier est masqué, mais derrière le casque Hux devine son regard. _Juste un signe_.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, si bas que seul Kylo peut entendre. Je suis tellement désolé.

Kylo ne répond pas, partagé entre l’espoir et la peur. Alors, oubliant le protocole et les dizaines de soldats qui les entourent, Hux enlève le casque de Kylo.

\- Je t’aime, dit-il.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont le goût salé des larmes lorsque Kylo le serre contre lui.  

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) Encore une fois c'était très court mais d'ici quelque temps je reviendrai avec une fanfic bien plus longue c'est promis, c'est en cours d'écriture. Donc à bientôt! (et sinon vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur [Tumblr](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com))


End file.
